Groosham Grange Wiki:Grail marks
Marks are given out on the Groosham Grange Wiki as part of an opt-in Unholy Grail' Game'. Joining Only people who have signed up for the game may be given marks. This is so that people may casually edit the Groosham Grange Wiki without feeling that they have to become involved in a competition. To sign up, choose which Groosham Grange student you would like to support (David Eliot, Jill Green, Linda James or Vincent King), then add your name to the Participant list. You may only be a member of one student for the purposes of this game — if you have more than one account, those which participate in the game must all be in the same class, and any points earned by your alternate accounts will be given to your main one. Please add a userbox for your in-game class to your userpage(s) to make it easier for teachers to identify where your marks should go. Marks Who Gives out Marks Marks can be awarded or deducted by users who have been selected to be Teachers. See the Teachers section for more information on Teachers and the role that they play in this game. How Are Marks Determined Teachers monitor work done by players in the game. They are free to award marks whenever they feel an editor has done something that deserves recognition, but must do so in an unbiased, transparent manner (see the Teachers' Code of Conduct). However, in order to avoid inconsistent and excessive distribution of points, Teachers should be selective about how often they award marks and how many marks they give at one time (see the section "How Many Marks Should I Give?" for guidelines). Marks should generally be given for recent actions, but may also be awarded retroactively, if the past work warrants special consideration. Marks can be awarded to individual editors for independent work and to groups of editors for working on a single task. As to how marks should be distributed between multiple editors, if two Linda James Supporters and a David Eliot Supporter are given 35 points each for working on a task together, then Linda James should be given 70 marks and David Eliot 35. On the other hand, marks can only be deducted from individuals, and only for conduct relating to the game (e.g., cheating). Policy violations like vandalism and personal attacks are usually dealt with through blocking. How Many Marks Should I Give? Edits fall into three classes: minor, medium, and major. Each class has its own mark range, with 1-5 marks for minor, 5-15 marks for medium, and 15+ marks for major. The specific amount of marks given from within these ranges should depend on the amount of work involved in the edit(s) being considered. *'Minor edits (1-5 marks)': In general, marks should not be awarded for a single minor edit, but collectively for several minor edits. For example, fixing a single spelling error would not be considered worth marks, but fixing spelling errors across several articles or proofreading a long article from start to finish would.Types of edits considered minor include: **Reverting vandalism **Adding pictures to articles **Adding infoboxes to articles **Adding categories to articles and images **Fixing spelling and grammatical errors **Creating a single stub-length article *'Medium edits (5-15 marks)' **Uploading new images **Adding a new section to an article **Expanding an existing section in an article **Creating several stub-length articles **Creating a single article a few paragraphs long *'Major edits (15+ marks)' **Creating an article with several lengthy sections **Significantly expanding an existing article Where Do I Record Marks? Every time you give or take marks, you should record it on the Mark record, and then adjust the totals on the Leaderboard. Don't forget to telepath the person you've awarded or deducted marks from to let them know the news.